Un viernes de locos
by Arix-di-Angelo
Summary: Elsa Grimm de 17 años, una chica ocupada, inteligente, tímida y retraída tiene que lidiar con Jackson Overland de 18 años, un chico rebelde, atlético, problemático, aunque guapo pero muy opuesto a ella, nunca se han llevado bien… pero las cosas cambian cuando pasa un pequeño incidente en un loco viernes. Advertencia: moderno AU, adaptación de un viernes de locos.
1. prólogo

_**Amy: hello, here me… ok hola gente hermosa, lo sé no cambio… pero esta idea me rondaba por ahí desde hace… *cuenta con los dedos* dos días… y no me resistí más… les presento una adaptación de la película (mi favorita) un viernes de locos, jeje bueno mirando la tele (es así como me inspiro) estaba saliendo en Disney Chanel un viernes de locos y pensé… la actriz que hace de Anna es la misma de juego de gemelas…. Pero algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y se me ocurrió esta maravillosa historia AU Jelsa, espero que les guste… **_

_**Summary: Elsa Grimm de 17 años, una chica ocupada, inteligente, tímida y retraída tiene que liderar con Jackson Overland de 18 años, un chico rebelde, atlético, problemático, aunque guapo pero muy opuesto a ella, nunca se han llevado bien… pero las cosas cambian cuando pasa un pequeño incidente en un loco viernes. Advertencia: moderno AU, adaptación de un viernes de locos.**_

_**Aclaraciones: ROTG, Frozen y un viernes de locos no me pertenecen (los voy a comprar ya estoy ahorrando) son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen los OC**_

_**Amy: sin preámbulos comencemos…**_

* * *

_Prologo_

Nuestra historia se sitúa en Noruega, pero para ser más precisos en Arendal Noruega; nos dirigimos hacia una enorme y lujosa casa en los suburbios; ahí vive una chica: Elsa Grimm, alta, ojos azules, piel blanca, labios delgados rojos y cabello sedoso rubio platinado y usaba gafas. Son las 6:00 AM lo que significa que es hora de levantarse eh ir al colegio _"Walt Disney High School"_ un prestigioso colegio privado, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha pero sin antes tocar las puertas de sus dos hermanos,

Anna levántate- dijo Elsa

Paso por la otra habitación tocando la puerta.

Alexis levántate- dijo Elsa

De las puertas tocadas se levantaron dos chicos, una chica de no más 15 años y el otro un niño de 8.

Ya vamos- dijo Anna la pelirroja y pecosa hermana del medio

Argh- gruño Alexis el niño rubio el hermano del final

Sin protestar- dijo seria Elsa

Cada hermano se dirigió a su baño personal, y después a desayunar. Elsa salió de la ducha ya bañada y peinada con el uniforme puesto. Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina donde prepararía la comida para los tres. Cocino, coció, preparo, etc. Y termino el desayuno justo cuando sus hermanos bajaron las escaleras. Los menores se sentaron a comer mientras que Elsa les empacaba sus almuerzos en la mochila, los dos hermanos terminaron y luego ella recogió y lavo la losa que había quedado ahí, luego ella comió. Unos minutos después los tres estaban listos para irse al colegio.

Que tengas buen día Elsa- dijo Alexis

si tú también cariño- dijo Elsa revolviéndole el cabello

Que tengas buen día- dijo Anna

Gracias Anna tu igual- dijo Elsa

Los menores subieron a su respectivo autobús, y esta era una rutina cada día de cada semana de cada mes de casa año, pero todo absolutamente todo estaba bajo una perfecta estrategia hecha por Elsa para salir a tiempo de todos sus qué aceres en el día. Elsa estaba parada en la acera esperando a su transporte que no tardó en llegar, era un auto negro donde venían dos de sus amigas.

Hey Elsa- dijo Mérida una pelirroja rizada

Hola Mérida, hola GoGo- saludo la rubia

Sube niña- dijo GoGo una chica pelinegra con destellos violeta

Elsa subió al auto de Mérida y estas se fueron con rumbo a la preparatoria.

_En otro lugar de la cuidad. _

Mientras tanto en una casa normal de los suburbios, en un cuarto un chico aun dormía, su reloj analógico marcaba las 6:08 AM. Si no se levantaba rápido llegaría tarde a su escuela, él era Jackson Overland pero para los amigos solamente Jack, era peliblanco, ojos azules, piel blanca, atlético, alto y muy apuesto. Estaba completamente dormido y roncando.

¡JACKSON OVERLAND LEVANTAE!- exclamo un hombre ruso era su padre: Nicolás

ARGH- gruño Jack cogiendo más la colcha

Jack despierta- dijo Emma su hermana de 8 años

NO- dijo

Nicolás bajo las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, no estaba de ánimos como para soportar una rabieta de Jack, si llegaba tarde a _"DreamWorks high School" _seria problema de Jack y de nadie más que él. Emma aun en el cuarto de Jack cogió una bocina y la hizo pitar cerca de la cabezota de su hermano.

AH- grito Jack – EMMA- grito cogiendo una almohada

Emma solo atino a correr mientras que Jack la perseguía con la almohada para golpearla, pero se logró escapar, Jack cerro de un porrazo la puerta de su cuarto y la volvió a abrir ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela. El peliblanco bajo las escaleras cogiendo su bolsón y salió sin ni siquiera despedirse de Nicolás y Emma. Afuera ya lo esperaban sus dos amigos: Hiccup Haddok y Flynn Rider.

Apresúrate Frost- exclamo Flynn

Ya voy, ya voy espérenme- dijo Jack

El peliblanco abrió la puerta del convertible en el que irían y la cerró de porrazo.

HEY- exclamo Hiccup – sin golpear… mi furia nocturna es muy delicado- dijo

Ten calma- dijo Flynn – ni que estuviera vivo-

*exclama* no le hagas caso- dijo Hiccup a su auto

Raro- canturrearon los dos chicos

Solo vámonos- dijo Hiccup

El castaño menor arranco el vehículo y emprendieron marcha hacia la preparatoria. DreamWorks High school se definía en una sola cosa: malos estudiantes. No porque no fueran buenos en las clases, habían unos que salvaban la escuela, si no por su comportamiento, clásicos rebeldes sin causa. Y Jack era uno de esos.

_**(Amy: no sé porque metí a Flynn aquí si es de Disney TTnTT nah así que quede XD)**_

Cuando llegaron todo parecía igual, muchos chicos caminando por los pasillos y los campus, Hiccup se estaciono en su lugar de diario.

Que flojera- dijo el peliblanco

Ay no es tan malo Jack- dijo Flynn – mira el lado positivo, tienes la oportunidad de ver a Tooth- dijo señalando a la chica que caminaba con sus amigas

Si claro, como si ella me hiciera caso- dijo Jack – eso es tan posible así como que Astrid se fije en Hiccup-

OYE- exclamo molesto Hiccup

Cálmate Haddok- dijo Flynn

Toothiana Teeth White, para Jack era la chica más hermosa del mundo; había estado enamorado de ella desde que tiene memoria, pero ella solo salía con atletas y no con intentos de guitarristas como él que solo toca con su banda en la cochera de la casa de su padre. (TTnTT)

Hey Frost- dijo Flynn – deja de babear por Thiana inundaras el lugar- se burlo

Jajá, que chistosos- dijo sarcástico Jack – vamos entremos- dijo sin ánimos.

_Con Elsa…_

Las chicas llegaron a la preparatoria, Walt Disney High School también se definía en una cosa, sus estudiantes eran perfectos, muy bien portados, inteligentes, educados, etc. Y Elsa era la más educada.

Otro día más- dijo Mérida

Algún día saldremos de este reclusorio- dijo GoGo

Hola chicas- saludo una chica alta rubia de ojos verdes, era Honey Lemon

Hola Honey- saludaron todas

¿Cómo que reclusorio GoGo?- pregunto Honey

Lo es- dijo la pelinegra – siempre tenemos que venir arreglados, bien vestidos con este fastidioso uniforme- dijo

No es tan malo- dijo Elsa

Elsa- dijo GoGo – sin ofender, te lo digo porque te quiero, eres demasiado conformista-

En eso tienes razón GoGo- dijo Mérida

Argh- gruño Elsa

Ok- dijo Honey poniéndose al lado de Elsa – Elsie no mires pero viene para acá y nos mira- dijo

No, mira a Elsa- dijo Mérida

Elsa alzo la vista mirando como por unas escaleras bajaba Hans Westergard, el chico más apuesto de la preparatoria.

_**(Amy: ya entendieron, Jack enamorado de Tooth, Elsa enamorada de Hans y ninguno les hace caso TTnTT)**_

Elsa había estado enamorada de Hans desde que tiene memoria, pero, nunca le había hecho caso. Y cuando menos le espero el chico estuvo frente a ellas.

Tomago aquí esta las herramientas que me prestaste- dijo entregándole la caja

Claro Westerguard cuando quieras- dijo GoGo

El chico solo se las dio y se fue con sus amigos otra vez. Elsa solo rodo los ojos y se sentó en una banca.

Lo ven- dijo ella – nunca me hará caso-

Ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes te dirá: Elsa Grimm te amodoro- dijo Mérida

Amodoro no es una palabra- dijo Elsa

Ay claro que lo es- dijo Mérida

Elsa decidió dejar esa pelea porque sabía que no ganaría, el timbre sonó lo que significaba que era hora de la primera clase del día.

Primera hora, con Callaghan o Gothel- quiso saber Mérida

Gothel- dijeron todas

No- dijo Mérida

Las chicas se fueron a la clase, Gothel era la maestra más mandona del mundo; según GoGo y Mérida.

_Muchas horas aburridas después…_

_En DreamWorks…_

Al fin- dijo Jack saliendo de detención donde lo esperaban afuera Hiccup, Flynn y Kristoff otro amigo suyo – aire puro-

Otra vez en detención Jack- pregunto Kristoff

Tu calla Bjorman- dijo Jack

No tenías por qué pelearte con patán- dijo Hiccup

Claro que tenía, nadie me insulta y se sale con la suya- dijo Jack

Si claro, pero tenías que romperle la clavícula- dijo Flynn

No fue la clavícula, solo fue un diente- dijo Jack

Como sea- dijo Hiccup – quieren ir a comer- pregunto

Sí, yo conozco un restaurante japonés excelente- dijo Kristoff

¿comida china?- pregunto Jack

No es china es japonesa- dijo Kristoff

Como sea vámonos- dijo Jack

Cuando los chicos intentaron irse patán los detuvo.

Pero qué suerte tiene Frost- dijo patán

No me provoque patán- dijo Jack

Uy si, el hadita de invierno se va a enojar conmigo- se burló – si no hubiera sido porque los profesores llegaron yo te hubiera puesto como chancla-

Por favor- dijo Flynn – todos sabemos que Jack te ganaría-

¿es una reto Rider?- pregunto Mocoso

Tómalo como quieras- dijo Flynn

Ni lo piensen- dijo Aster Bunnymund el profesor de deportes quien llegaba en ese instante

Ay Aster- exclamaron todos

No quiero ver que se peleen otra vez porque quien se los pondrá como chanclas no va a ser Jack o patán sino YO- amenazo – y tu patán también vas a detención- dijo jalándole la oreja al mayor

NO ESPERA BUNNYMUND- exclamo patán siendo jalado

Los 4 chicos miraron divertidos como Aster se llevaba a Patán a detención, eso fue chistoso; y se fueron al auto con dirección al restaurante japonés.

_En Disney…_

Estoy muerta- dijo Mérida estirándose, ya habían salido de las tediosas clases

Cárgame- dijo GoGo subiéndose a la espalda de Elsa

NO ESPERA- dijo Elsa y las dos cayeron al suelo

JAJAJAJJAAJ- se rio Mérida

No es gracioso- dijo Elsa

Ni me lo digas- dijo GoGo - ¿alguien me carga? estoy cansada-

Ya párate GoGo- dijo Honey - ¿quieren ir a comer?- pregunto

Sí, tengo antojos de comida china- dijo Mérida ganándose la mirada de todas - ¿Qué? no me miren así- dijo

Está bien, conozco un restaurante Japonés…- dijo Honey

Bien tengo hambre- dijo Elsa caminando pero tropezó con alguien, era Vivian Flash la chica popular del colegio

¡ten más cuidado estúpida!- exclamo Vivian

L-lo siento- dijo Elsa

¿Qué no ves por dónde vas?¿o no ves con esos lentes que usas?- se burló Vivian

No yo- dijo Elsa

¿sabes qué? personas como tú solo ocupan aire de más y no deberían estar aquí-

Y-yo- tartamudeo Elsa

Y además tartamuda ¡JA!- se burlo

Oye si le vuelves a hablar así juro que te…- exclamo Mérida

Tu no me amenazas rojita, soy la más popular de la prepa y podría poner a toda la escuela en su contra con tan solo un chasquido- dijo Vivian y siguió su paso – perdedoras- grito

AHORA SI- exclamo GoGo sacando una de las ruedas de su bicicleta y la lanzo hacia Vivian haciéndola caer

AH- grito la chica al caer

¿corremos?- pregunto Mérida

No de seeeeeeguro no se querrá vengar- dijo Honey pero Vivian devolvió la rueda lanzándola con fuerza - ¡AY SI QUIERE VENGARZE!-

¡VAMONOS!- dijo GoGo cogiendo de la manga a Elsa que ni siquiera se movía y salieron corriendo

_En algún lugar…_

Las 4 chicas habían corrido por muchas cuadras siguiendo a Honey y esperando que Vivian no las hubiera seguido.

TARAN- dijo Lemon – es impresionante ¿no?- pregunto señalando el restaurante

Es muy… oriental- dijeron las tres

Exacto Cass prepara las mejores comidas japonesas de todo Arendal-

Entremos- dijo GoGo

Las chicas entraron al restaurante que estaba adornado con miles de adornos orientales, parecía como estar en Japón.

Bienvenidas a Lucky Cat restaurant- dijo una mujer castaña pelirroja era Cass

Hola Cass, queremos una mesa para 4- dijo Honey

Claro, todo para mi cliente favorita- dijo Cass

La mujer japonesa las guio a una mesa en el centro donde las chicas se sentaron y ordenaron sus comidas.

_Mientras tanto con los chicos…_

Aquí es- dijo Kristoff

Se ve muy…. Oriental- dieron todos

Lo sé, por eso es japonés, Cass prepara la mejor comida japonesa de todo Arendal- explico el rubio

Más le vale, tengo hambre- dijo Jack

Los chicos entraron, donde fueron atendidos por Cass quien no tardo en llevarles la comida.

_Unas horas después…_

*eructa* la mejor comida japonesa- dijo Kristoff

Ni que lo digas- dijo Flynn

¿nos darán galletas de la fortuna?- pregunto Hiccup

¿Qué eso no era solo en china?- pregunto Jack

Es tradición en china según cuando sale ese pequeño pergamino es tu suerte o cosas que te pasaran- dijo Flynn, ganándose la mirada extraña de todos - ¿Qué? no me miren así, recuerden que Salí con Mulan Fá-

Cierto- acordaron todos

Iré a lavarme las manos ya regreso- dijo Jack

Con las chicas…

La mejor comida china- dijo Mérida

Era Japonesa- dijo GoGo

Lo que sea es tubo rica- dijo Mérida

Iré al baño ya regreso- dijo Elsa

Claro pero apúrate- dijo Mérida – porque si traen postre me lo como-

Elsa rio al escuchar eso y se dirigió al baño, pero cuando estaba por entrar tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo.

AU- exclamo Elsa al sentir el impacto

AU- dijo la otra persona

Elsa levanto la mirada encontrándose con un chico peliblanco.

¿J-Jack?- tartamudeo Elsa boquiabierta

¿Qué?- pregunto el chico – ¿E-Elsa?- pregunto admirado Jack - ¿eres tú? Cuanto tiempo- dijo

Elsa no podía decir nada; estaba estática y aun tirada en el piso.

Dame la mano- dijo Jack y la levanto

Suéltame- dijo Elsa con frialdad

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

¿Qué pasa? Me preguntas que pasa después de lo que paso- dijo Elsa

Vamos Elsa, éramos niños… el pasado en el pasado- dijo Jack

Para ti debió ser fácil pero para mí no- dijo Elsa – me traicionaste Jackson-

Aquí vamos- dijo Jack – Elsie, éramos tan solo unos niños no sabíamos lo que hacíamos-

Si claro, y para ti fue más importante ser popular que nuestra amistad- dijo Elsa

Entiéndeme, era necesario Elsa… en esta vida no se es nada sin popularidad- dijo Jack

Elsa se quedó tiesa ¿Cómo era tan sínico?

No lo es todo Jack- dijo Elsa

Tal vez no lo es para ti, pero para mí si lo es… para ti no lo es porque tienes la vida resuelta- dijo Jack

¿crees que mi triste vida esta arreglada Frost?- pregunto Elsa – pues NO, pero para ti tal vez-

¿y tú crees que mi vida está resuelta? Elsa no sobreviráis ni un día en mi escuela-

Ni tu no sobreviráis en mi vida- dijo Elsa – creí que habías cambiado Jackson- dijo Elsa

Pues te equivocaste Grimm- dijo Jack y siguió con su camino hacia el baño – creí que nunca te vería de nuevo- susurro

Eso pensaba yo- susurro Elsa también

Una mujer que los observaba se acercó a ellos con una charola de galletas.

Ehhh no gracias- dijo Jack

Gracias pero no- dijo Elsa

Pero la mujer insistió y no les quedo de otra que aceptarlas y la mujer recito unas extrañas frases en japonés y luego se marchó.

Eso… fue raro- dijo Jack

Ni lo digas- dijo Elsa

Jack entro al baño y abrió la galleta y Elsa hizo lo mismo pero afuera, y leyeron lo que estaba escrito lo cual ninguno de los dos entendió, y de a un momento a otro… un temblor sacudió a ambos chicos. Jack abrió la puerta a como pudo encontrándose con Elsa asustada por el temblor.

¿estás bien?- pregunto Jack

Sí. ¿y tú?- pregunto

Si- dijo Jack

Ni siquiera sé porque me preocupe- dijo Elsa y salió a su mesa dejando a Jack confundido.

Elsa llego a su mesa encontrándose con sus amigas charlando muy contentas ¿Qué no sintieron el temblor?

Chicas- llamo Elsa

¿Qué?- preguntaron las tres

¿están bien?- pregunto

Claro ¿Por qué?- dijo GoGo

Tembló- dijo Elsa

¿Qué? claro que no Elsa- dijo Honey

Pero lo sentí, estaba parada a fuera después de pelear con Jack…- empezó a decir Elsa

¡WHOA! ¿QUÉ?- exclamo GoGo - ¿Jackson Overland?- pregunto

Si, el mismo- dijo triste Elsa

¡a donde esta ese maldito lo mataremos!- exclamo Mérida

No chicas no tiene caso- dijo Elsa

¿aun estas sentida?- pregunto Honey

Si- declaro Elsa – algo como eso nunca se olvida-

Sus amigas la miraron con tristeza y la abrazaron con fuerza.

_Con Jack…_

El peliblanco llego a su mesa encontrándose con sus amigos charlando tranquilos.

No sintieron el temblor- pregunto Jack

¿temblor?- preguntaron todos

Si… temblor- dijo Jack

Estas mal Jack- dijo Flynn – no ha temblado ni nada-

Claro que no chicos, yo lo sentí… estaba junto a Elsa cuando…- dijo Jack

ESPERA- dijo Kristoff - ¿Elsa Grimm?- pregunto

Si, ella- dijo Jack bajando la cabeza

La recuerdo, era tu mejor amiga de niños- dijo Hiccup

Y tú siempre estuviste enamorado de ella Hiccup- dijo Flynn

Claro que no, solo me parecía linda- dijo Hiccup

Nunca pensé en volverla a ver- dijo Jack

¿sigue enojada?- pregunto Kristoff

Si- dijo Jack y se hecho a la boca la galleta

¿te dieron galletas? ¡DAME!- dijo Flynn con voz como la de Gollum

NO- dijo Jack y se la comió

_Muchas horas después…_

_Con las chicas…_

Adiós chicas- dijo Elsa

Adiós Elsa- exclamaron las tres

La platinada llego a su casa abriendo la puerta, ya era de noche se le fue la hora después de estar en casa de Mérida; paso por el cuarto de Anna encontrándosela dormida solo dentro y le dio un beso en la cabeza, paso por el cuarto de Alexis e hizo lo mismo, luego se fue a su cuarto la rubia se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama.

_Flash back hace 10 años atrás…_

¿A dónde me llevas Jack?- pregunto una Elsa de 7 años

Ya verás Elsie- dijo un Jack de 8 años

Jackson y Elsa tal vez los mejores amigos del mundo, hasta parecían hermanos, todo lo hacían juntos eran casi inseparables. Pero Jack estaba escondiendo algo a Elsa, el pequeño Jack que en aquel entonces tenía el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos llevo a Elsa hasta una puerta donde le dijo que la tenía que abrir ella, la inocente Elsa Grimm la abrió de tirón cayéndole encima un balde de líquido misterioso y mal oliente.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Elsa asustada

JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- reían casi toda la primaria de la pobre Elsa

Jack le llego por atrás pegándole con chicle unas orejas de burro mientras se reía de ella; un chico alto de cabellos castaños se acercó a Jack, se llamaba Patán Mocoso el que le había dicho a Jack que hiciera la broma a Elsa.

Bienvenido a los populares Jack- dijo Patán

Gracias- dijo altanero Jack

¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto Elsa mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Así es la vida Elsa- rio Jack

Una chica pelirroja que era la única que no se reía junto con otras dos chicas una pelinegra y otra rubia, se acercó a Jack dándole un zape en la cabeza.

IDIOTA- le grito la niña en los oídos a Jack

AU- exclamo Jack

¿estás bien?- pregunto la niña rubia de ojos verdes a Elsa

Si- dijo Elsa

Toma- dijo la otra niña pelinegra ofreciéndole un pañuelo el cual Elsa tomo

Gracias- dijo Elsa

Desde ese día Elsa no volvió a hablar con Jack, nunca había pensado que él hubiera sido tan cruel. Había perdido un amigo (el mejor) pensaba pero había ganado otras tres amigas mejores que ese estúpido de Jack.

_Fin del flash back 10 años después…_

Como te odio Jack- dijo Elsa mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

_Fin del prólogo._

* * *

_**Amy: y este fue el prólogo, si les gusto por favor comenten y regresare con el primer capi… bueno aunque tarde en fin espero que les haiga gustado**_

_**ATT: Amy**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Amy: y la profecía se cumplió, regrese con el primer capitulo_**

**_Aclaraciones: ROTG, Frozen y un viernes de locos no me pertenecen (los voy a comprar ya estoy ahorrando) son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen los OC_**

**_Advertencia: aquí comienza el cambio de papeles XD_**

**_Amy: sin preámbulos y discursos comencemos_**

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Jack había pensado en Elsa toda la noche, había recordado la broma que le hizo de niño y por la cual la perdió; pero en cambio había recibido popularidad, eso era bueno ¿verdad? Pero después recordó lo fastidioso que era tener que soportarla de enemiga a ella y a sus amigas y peor a GoGo y Mérida; casi siempre lo humillaba en las clases cuando no ponía atención, ero era vergonzoso.

\- No se cómo llegue a odiarte Elsa- dijo Jack

_Al día siguiente…_

\- "debo levantarme"- pensó Elsa – "despertar a Anna y Alexis, preparar el desayuno, arreglarme, ir al colegio, debo de levantarme ya"- pensaba Elsa

Se levantó somnolienta; y se restregó los ojos, se estiro y se levantó. Cuando enfoco su mirada pudo ver donde se encontraba. Esa no era su casa… ¿se quedó en casa de GoGo o de Mérida? ¿O en el cuarto de Alexis? Camino por el lugar viendo algunos posters de bandas y músicos. Y unas que otras guitarras azules y una batería. ¡Esa no era su casa en definitiva! Camino por unos minutos hasta que se vio en un espejo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito aterrada Elsa

_Con Jack…_

Anna Grimm aun dormía hasta que…

\- ¡ANNA DESPIERTA!- grito Alexis entrando al cuarto de Anna

\- Que pasa- pregunto Anna

\- Elsa murió- dijo

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Anna

La pelirroja corrió a toda velocidad hasta el cuarto de la mayor encontrándosela tirada en su cama roncando en posición salvaje **_(N/A: no piensen otras cosas pervertidas) _**y un rastro de baba bajaba por su mejilla.

\- No está muerta, respira ¿ves?- dijo Anna

\- Ah, ¿la despertamos?- pregunto Alexis

\- Claro, aunque es raro que no esté levantada ya- dijo Anna

\- Déjala que duerma un poco, se ve cansada- dijo Alexis

\- No, se nos hará tarde- dijo Anna - ¡DESPIERTA!- grito Anna al oído de Elsa

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito "Elsa" - ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo somnolienta

\- Despierta- dijo Anna – te esperaremos abajo- dijo y ella y Alexis salieron a prepararse

\- ¿Qué?- dijo ella

"Elsa" se bajó de la cama, por alguna razón su cama estaba más suave de lo normal; miro a su alrededor, ese no era su cuarto; era de color blanco un poco femenino, y miraba un poco borroso, dirigió su mirada hasta un espejo mirándose en él.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito "ella" al verse en el espejo, tenía cabello rubio largo, ¡era Elsa! Jack estaba en el cuerpo de Elsa, se paró de brinco dirigiéndose hasta el espejo – "esto no es mío"- dijo mirándose el cabello – "ni esto"- dijo mirando sus uñas barnizadas – "¡y esto tampoco!"- exclamo poniéndose las manos en los pechos y luego se tocó el trasero – "¡EN DEFINITIVA ESTO NO ES MIO!"- pensó Jack

\- Elsa apúrate- dijo Anna entrando – Elsa no te has duchado, ven- dijo Anna tomándola de la muñeca

\- ¡A donde me llevas!- exclamo "ella"

\- Al baño ¿Dónde más?- dijo Anna

Anna llevo a "Elsa" hasta el baño donde "la" dejo sola. Jack/Elsa miro el baño tenía que bañarse, ¡ay no qué horror! No quería verse desnudo así en ese cuerpo, ¡no era él era Elsa! Busco con la mirada algo con que golpearse encontrando un cortaúñas y se pellizcó el brazo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- grito al sentir el dolor

\- Elsa apresúrate llegaras tarde, las chicas ya vienen por ti- dijo Anna

\- ¿las chicas?- se pregunto

Anna entro de nuevo dejándole el uniforme del colegio en una silla, "Elsa" cogió rápido el uniforme y con una venda en los ojos entro a la ducha. Esto era incomodo, siempre pensó que a la primera chica que tocaría seria Thiana, bueno se estaba tocando así mismo o…. ay ya estaba demasiado confuso.

_Con Elsa…_

La rubia, bueno peliblanco se miró al espejo aterrado, ¡estaba en el cuerpo de Jack! ¿Pero cómo? Estaba en Jack, pero ¿Por qué?

\- No, esto no está pasando, de seguro es un sueño- se dijo… miro a su alrededor buscando algo para golpearse encontrándose con una guitarra la cogió alzándola en el aire pero

\- ¿Jack?- pregunto Nicholas entrando – ya estas despierto pero… ¿Qué haces con esa guitarra?-

\- ¿Qué? ahmmm, yo….- decía nervioso "Jack"

\- No importa, creo que hoy lloverá, te levantaste muy temprano hijo- dijo Nicholas

\- Sí, claro señor- dijo "Él"

\- ¿señor?- pregunto Nicholas – me gusta, señor Nicholas- rio su padre – vístete ya muchacho- dijo y se fue

Elsa/Jack miro como "su" padre salía de la recamara, tenía que buscar a Elsa, bueno buscarse, n bueno buscar a la que aparentaba ser ella. Cogió lo que se le paso por enfrente del guardarropa de Jack y salió a la ducha, se sentía tan incómodo bueno incomoda ¡ay ustedes me entienden! No era nada bonito verse desnuda en un cuerpo de un chico al cual odiaba.

_Con Jack…_

Se veía ridículo usando ese uniforme, camisa maga larga blanca, saco negro con el emblema de Disney en una orilla, una falda hasta las rodillas que hacia juego con el saco, una corbata roja, medias largas blancas y zapatillas negras, pero lo peor fue ponerse el sostén ¿Cómo podían hacerlo las mujeres? Tantas cuerdas y broches eran como un rompecabezas, y ahora solo tenía que peinarse y ponerse esas gafas de borde azul. Cuando se las puso le pareció mirarse más ridículo, ¿Qué Elsa no conocía los lentes de contacto? Miro el cepillo de cabello a un lado pero ¿Cómo se iba a peinar? No sabía cómo peinar cabello largo, ¡al diablo! Se le hacía tarde, solo se pasó el cepillo asentando su pelo rubio se puso un broche en forma de moño a un lado y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Anna y Alexis la miraron extrañados y más cuando solo salió sin decir un buenos días. Jack/Elsa miro el lugar no estaba el auto de Hiccup. Pero claro, Hiccup no recogía a Elsa lo recogía a él en su casa. Observo un auto acercarse era el de Mérida.

\- ¡Elsa sube!- dijo Honey

\- ¿yo? Ahmmm claro- dijo Elsa

Honey le abrió la puerta del convertible y "ella" entro.

\- Wow te miras bien sin el moño- dijo GoGo

\- Tienes razón- dijo Mérida mirando a "Elsa" – pero vámonos ya- dijo

"Elsa" solo dejo pasar eso, ya luego arreglaría todo eso, tenía que encontrar a Jack. Bueno encontrarse ¡encontrar al que aparentaba ser él!

_Con Elsa…_

La/el peliblanco salió de la casa luego de despedirse de Nicholas, cosa que extraño al hombre de barba nunca había visto a Jack despedirse. El peliblanco camino por la acera hasta escuchar el claxon del auto de Hiccup, ah claro, eso se le había pasado tenía que actuar como Jack para no llamar la atención.

\- Oye cabeza de escarcha sube- dijo Flynn

\- Ahmmm. Claro…- dijo "él"

"Jack" subió al auto del castaño menor y este lo arranco con rumbo hasta la preparatoria.

_Muchas horas después…_

Los maestros estaban impresionados con Jack, en todas las clases contesto bien en cada pregunta e incluso corregía a los maestros. Eso no era de ver todos los días. Seguramente era el fin del mundo **_(N/A: LOL)_**

También sus amigos lo estaban y quizá toda la clase. Al llegar el receso "Jack" salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿A dónde va Jack?- pregunto Hiccup

\- Yo que se- dijo Flynn – pero parecía preciso-

\- Se ve diferente- dijo Kristoff

\- Si- acordaron los otros

_Con Jack…_

En Disney todos estaban asombrados e incluso preocupados porque Elsa Grimm no había contestado ni corregido a los profesores.

\- ¿alguien sabe cuál es la respuesta de este problema?- pregunto la maestra Hada Marie - ¿señorita Grimm?-

\- ¿Qué? ahm- dijo "Elsa" distraída – no, lo siento no la tengo-

\- Pffff- rio Vivian – a esta ya se le seco el cerebro- dijo

\- ¡que dijiste!- exclamo "Elsa" enojada - ¡quién te crees para decirme eso!- dijo acercándose amenazante hacia Vivian

\- ¿y tú quien te crees para llamarme así?- pregunto Vivian haciéndole frente a "Elsa"

\- Señoritas, señoritas- dijo Marie acercándose hacia la pelea – cálmense-

\- NO- exclamo "Elsa" alzando los brazos pero golpeo en la nariz a Marie

\- ¡AU!- exclamo Marie - ¡Elsa Grimm a detención!- exclamo

Todos quedaron estáticos, ¿Elsa Grimm en detención? Eso tampoco se veía todos los días.

_En detención unas horas después…_

El timbre de receso sonó, lo que significaba que los que estaban castigados ya podían salir también, Elsa salió del aula, pero primero se sacó el saco amarrándolo en su cintura y se aflojo la corbata.

\- Elsa- llamaron las chicas

\- ¿Qué?- dijo distante

\- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Honey

\- Estas actuando muy… GoGo- dijo Mérida

\- ¡hey!- se quejó GoGo – lo que esta quiso decir es que estas actuando muy raro Elsa-

\- Nunca le habías hecho frente a alguien y menos a Vivian- dijo Honey – y arréglate por el amor de dios- dijo acercándose a "ella"

\- Hey espera- dijo Elsa retrocediendo

\- ¡ELSA!- grito alguien detrás

Las chicas voltearon encontrándose con Jack.

\- ¡¿TU?!- exclamo GoGo

\- Tengo que hablar con Elsa- dijo Jack tomando de la muñeca a Elsa

\- ¡tú no la llevas a ninguna parte!- exclamo Mérida

\- Claro que si com permiso- dijo "Jack"

Jack llevo a Elsa hasta la salida del colegio.

\- Ya suéltame- dijo "Elsa"

\- Sé que eres tu Jack- dijo "Jack"

\- Y yo sé que eres tu Elsa- dijo "ella"

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto "Jack"

\- No lo sé- dijo "Elsa" - primero yo esta en mi lindo y sensual cuerpo y después estaba en este cuerpo flacucho tuyo-

\- ¡me dices flacucha otra vez y te mato!- exclamo "él"

\- Ya cálmate rubiecita- dijo "Elsa" – por cierto estuviste en detención-

\- ¡que!- exclamo "Jack" – no debo estar en detención-

\- Tranquila princesa- dijo "Elsa" solo fue hoy - dijo

\- Ay no- dijo "Jack" llevándose las manos a la cara – arréglate por dios- dijo quitándole el saco de la cintura y se puso correctamente al igual que la corbata

\- Ya déjame- dijo "Elsa"

\- Escúchame Frost no quiero que me hagas quedar mal… porque si no…. Ay no- dijo "Jack" volteando a ver como Hans se aproximaba

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto "Elsa" - ¿Qué tienes?-

\- No me hagas quedar mal frente a él- dijo "Jack"

\- ¿frente a quién?- pregunto "Elsa"

\- Hola Elsa- dijo Hans acercándose a "ella"

\- Ahmmm. Hola…. Tu…. Ahmmm- dijo nerviosa

\- Hans- susurro "Jack" para "Elsa"

\- Hola Hans- dijo "ella"

\- Por poco no te reconozco con el cabello suelto- dijo Hans

\- ¿en serio?- dijo "Elsa" desinteresada

\- Ahm. Permíteme hablar un segundo con mi amiga- dijo "Jack"

\- Claro- dijo Hans

"Jack" jalo a "Elsa" un poco lejos de Hans pero lo suficiente para que no los escuchara.

\- Escúchame bien Frost- dijo "Jack" – no me pongas en ridículo con Hans, es el chico que me gusta- dijo

\- No digas eso con mi boca- dijo "Elsa" – se escucha raro-

\- Tienes razón- dijo "Jack" – en fin no quiero que me hagas quedar mal-

\- Ok, entonces tu no me hagas quedar mal frente a Thiana- dijo "Elsa"

\- ¿Thiana?- pregunto "Jack"

\- Toothiana Teeth White-dijo "Elsa" – es la chica que me gusta- susurro

\- Ok, no te hare quedar mal… aunque…- pensó "Jack" – podría servir para vengarme de ti-

\- Estas pensado en voz alta ¿te diste cuenta?- dijo "Elsa" – más te vale rubiecita no hacerme quedar mal con Thiana porque si no despídete de tu reporte de asistencia perfecto-

\- Eres una basura- dijo "Jack" – oye, hagamos un trato… yo actuó como tú y tu actúas como yo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad ¿ok?-

\- Ok, eso es fácil… *se aclara la garganta* hay me creo mucho, soy la más inteligente del mundo- dijo "Elsa"

\- Oye yo no digo eso- dijo "Jack"- ok entonces… *se aclara la garganta* ay me arruinan la vida, me creo mucho porque toco la guitarra y estoy en una banda y soy el más popular del mundo- dijo "Jack"

\- ¡yo no actuó así!- exclamo "Elsa"

\- Elsa- dijo Hans - ¿todo bien?-

\- Claro…- dijo "Elsa" fingiendo ternura - vale Elsa, acepto el trato hasta que resolvamos este asunto-

\- Está bien- dijo "Jack" – trato echo blanco-

\- Trato hecho rubia- dijo "Elsa" y se fue con Hans

_Fin del capítulo 1_

* * *

**_Amy: OWO mirad el primer capi, jeje un abrazo psicológicamente congelado a todos los que: comentaron y… por que no uno estilo Baymax. Jeje bueno bye (se me ha pegado un acento español XD) así que por lo tanto estaré hablando castellano XP_**

**_ATT: Amy_**

**_PD: perdonad ando corta de tiempo y no puedo contestar vuestros reviews _**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Aclaraciones: ROTG, Frozen y un viernes de locos y cualquier personajes extra no me pertenecen (los voy a comprar ya estoy ahorrando) son propiedad de Disney, DreamWorks, Marvel, Pixar, etc. y sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen los OC_**

**_Advertencia: recuerden Elsa es Jack, Jack es Elsa, están en cuerpos distintos y actúan como el otro ¿ya entendieron? Ya entendieron (lectores: ¡mi cabeza da vueltas!)_**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

\- ¿y desde cuando eres amiga de Jack Frost?- pregunto Hans a Elsa

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Elsa – no es mi amiga… ¡AMIGO!- corrigió – solo lo conozco poco-

\- ¿no te llevas bien con él?- pregunto Hans

\- A ver rojito ¿Por qué tanto interés con mi vida privada?- pregunto Elsa un tanto borde

\- N-nada- dijo Hans sintiéndose intimidado por Elsa – solo tenía un poco de curiosidad-

\- Ok- dijo Elsa

\- ¡Elsa!- exclamaron sus amigas acercándose

\- ¿Qué hay?- dijo Elsa desinteresada

\- Ahm, ok… Elsa ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Honey

\- Deja de preguntarme eso- dijo Elsa – estoy bien

\- Es que estas un poco rara- dijo GoGo

\- lo dice quien se tiñe el cabello de violeta como si fuera una loca- dijo Elsa

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclamo GoGo - ¡TE MATO!- exclamo

\- ¡NO GOGO!- exclamaron Mérida, Honey y Hans

\- Está bien me calmo- dijo GoGo – pero que te pasa Elsa, tu nunca te burlas de nadie- dijo

\- Mjhm- dijo Elsa revisando su cartera del bolso encontrando un tarjeta de crédito – vaya- susurro

\- Mejor vámonos- dijo Honey – debemos llegar a la próxima clase, vamos Elsa- dijo

\- Ok ya voy- dijo guardando la tarjeta luego haría varias cosas – adiós rojo- dijo a Hans

\- Ok adiós Elsa- dijo Hans dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó dejando a Elsa con cara de desagrado y se limpió la mejilla

\- Traumada forever- susurro para si

\- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- exclamaron Honey y Mérida menos GoGo

\- Hans te beso- dijo Honey

\- ¡en la mejilla!- dijo Mérida – eso es un acercamiento, a este paso será tu pareja para el baile de graduación-

\- Si, hurra- dijo Elsa sarcástica

\- No pareces contenta- dijo GoGo - ¿estás bien?-

\- ¡déjenme de preguntar eso si estoy bien!- exclamo y se fue dejándolas paradas ahí

\- ¿la seguimos?- pregunto Honey

\- Seh quien sabe qué hará- dijo GoGo

Las chicas siguieron a la rubia, ¡mierda! Corría rápido la condenada.

Con Jack…

El peliblanco llego corriendo hasta la preparatoria donde en la entrada lo esperaban sus amigos.

\- Hasta que apareces Frost- dijo Flynn

\- Lo siento tuve algo que hacer- dijo Jack

\- ¿Ok quién eres tú y que hiciste con Jack?- pregunto Hiccup

\- Sigo siendo yo- dijo Jack

\- Pues no parece Jack nunca se disculpa- dijo Kristoff

\- Ni me lo digas- susurro para sí pero los demás le lograron oír

\- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al acorde

\- No, nada, nada- dijo Jack - ¿nos vamos? Llegaremos tarde a las clases- dijo

\- ¿clases?- pregunto Flynn – Jack aquí las clases duran poco y más los viernes y eso lo sabes-

\- Ahm si claro lo sé…- dijo abofeteándose mentalmente ¡no estaba actuando como Jack!

\- Ahora iremos a tu casa al garaje para practicar con la banda…- dijo Hiccup

\- ¿la banda?- pregunto Jack

\- Si- dijo Kristoff mirándolo raro – la banda, Flynn toca el bajo, yo la batería, Hiccup el teclado, Hamada nos ayuda con la guitarra acústica y tu tocas la guitarra eléctrica y eres el primer vocalista-

\- Ahmmm claro- dijo Jack – tú, yo, Kristoff, Flynn y un Tal Hamada tocando en un garaje-

\- ¿un tal Hamada?- pregunto Flynn - ¿te caíste de la cama o que Jack? Porque parece como si no conocieras a Hamada-

¡Mierda! La habían atrapado, ahora que…

\- Bueno para refrescarte la cabeza de escarcha que tienes- dijo Hiccup – Hamada es nuestro amigo Tadashi - explico súper lento

\- Oye no es para tanto- dijo Jack con el ceño fruncido

\- Bien- dijo Kristoff – nos debe estar esperando ya en el garaje- dijo Kristoff

\- Bueno- dijo Jack

Literalmente Hiccup arrastro a Jack hasta el auto y arrancaron el vehículo con rumbo a la casa del peliblanco.

Con Elsa…

La rubia cruzo varios pasillos de la preparatoria pensando que había perdido a las amigas de la Elsa original, hasta que…

\- ¡AU!- exclamo ella al sentir el impacto en el piso – ten más cuidado mocoso- dijo Elsa al ver un niño pelinegro en igual estado que ella

\- Ahmmm ¿lo siento?- dijo el niño - ¿Elsa estas bien?- pregunto

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Elsa

\- ¿No lo sé porque tal vez eres amiga de mi hermana mayor GoGo?- dijo con sarcasmo

\- ¡Hiro la encontraste!- exclamo GoGo llegando donde su hermano y amiga

(Sarah: ahí pausa, ¿Hiro es hermano de GoGo? Amy: yep)

\- Si la encontré, pero ¿segura de que es Elsa?- pregunto el chico

\- Si soy Elsa- dijo la rubia - ¡dejen de preguntarme eso!- exclamo y salio corriendo

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Hiro

\- No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo GoGo

La pelinegra persiguió a la rubia por los pasillos, le iba a sacar la sopa aunque sea a la fuerza. Durante unos minutos la estuvo siguiendo hasta que la encontró mirando el mural de noticias y anuncios de la preparatoria.

\- ¡Elsa Grimm!- exclamo GoGo – a mí nadie me deja hablando sola ¿oíste?-

\- Si, si lo que digas- dijo Elsa cogiendo un papel del mural

\- ¿Qué ves?- pregunto GoGo

\- Mira un concurso de talentos- dijo Elsa ¿contenta?

\- Si, la preparatoria hace ese concurso para que "nos divirtamos" pero no tiene nada de divertido- dijo GoGo

\- ¿Qué instrumentos sabes tocar?- pregunto

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto GoGo – ahmmm, no muchos, bueno ni siquiera toco Elsa - dijo GoGo

\- ¿y las demás?- pregunto

\- Bueno, Honey sabe tocar un poco el piano, Mérida toca la triple en la banda de la escuela… ¿Por qué?-

\- Tengo una idea- dijo Elsa – ven- dijo cogiéndola del brazo

\- ¡espera Elsa!- dijo GoGo

Unos minutos después…

\- Pero…- dijo GoGo

\- Nada de peros- dijo Elsa

\- Pero Elsa no sabemos tocar- dijo Honey

\- Es fácil- dijo Elsa – GoGo dice que tú sabes tocar el piano que es lo mismo como el teclado-

\- La verdad… NAH- dijo Honey

\- Mérida sabe tocar la triple que es lo mismo como una batería- dijo Elsa - GoGo tal vez pueda tocar la guitarra o el bajo- dijo

\- Ni loca pensaría en hacer eso- dijo GoGo haciendo explotar su globo de chicle

\- Vamos chicas- dijo Elsa

\- No Elsa- dijo GoGo – no subiremos a ese escenario solo para hacer el ridículo-

\- Quien dice que haremos el ridículo, si eso piensas debes ser una torpe- dijo Elsa haciéndole frente a la pelinegra

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – pregunto GoGo – escucha… Nadie nunca nos ha prestado atención y solo se burlaran de nosotras- dijo GoGo

\- Pero si me dejaran….- dijo Elsa

\- Elsa no estas siendo la misma, y la antigua Elsa pensaría igual a lo de la "banda"-

\- Pues tal vez la antigua Elsa debe quedar en el pasado- dijo Elsa

\- Elsa- dijo GoGo

\- Déjame en paz- dijo la rubia – solo eres una estúpida que no está segura de sí misma-

\- *exclama* bien- dijo GoGo frunciendo el ceño y observo como la rubia salía furiosa

\- Leiko- dijo Mérida

\- No me digas nada Mérida- dijo GoGo – si ella así lo quiere, jamás me vera de nuevo ¡nadie me dice así! Y nadie sin excepción de Els… Grimm…- dijo y salio corriendo

\- Esto está mal- dijo Honey

\- Lo sé. Aiko ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Mérida

Con Jack…

El peliblanco miro como los amigos de Jack, es decir sus amigos… arreglaban los instrumentos y a él le habían dado una guitarra la cual no sabía cómo tocar.

\- Hola chicos- saludo un chico pelinegro entrando al garaje

Era alto, ojos castaños, cabello negro y apuesto, o eso pensaba Jack, ¡¿pero qué?! Debía de mantener su perfil como Jack, si daba una señal de cosas de chica iba a meter al Jack original en muchos líos.

\- Hasta que llegas Hamada- dijo Flynn tirándole una guitarra acústica

\- Me tarde un poco tenía que ayudarle a mi tía con algo- dijo Hamada

\- Por eso eres el que no encajas en la preparatoria Hamada- dijo Flynn – eres el chico bueno junto con Hiccup, por suerte nos tiene a nosotros- dijo señalando a Jack, Kristoff y a su persona

\- Como sea, empecemos ya- dijo cogiendo el micrófono – hey Jack, desde donde nos quedamos- dijo

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Jack

Hamada empezó a raspar las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras era seguido por los demás instrumentos.

Tadashi:_** I know you want me I made it obvious that I want you too**_

_**So put it on me**_

_**Let's remove the space between me and you**_

_**Now rock your body (oow)**_

_**Damn I like the way that you move**_

_**So give it to me (oooh)**_

_**Cause I already know what you wanna do**_

_**Here's the situation been to every nation**_

_**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**_

_**You know my motivation give in my reputation**_

_**Please excuse me, I don't mean… to be… rude…. Ahm**_

\- Ahm ¿Jack?- pregunto Tadashi

\- ¿qué?- pregunto tieso

\- No estas tocando- dijo Hamada

\- Jack ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hiccup

\- S-si estoy bien- dijo quitándose la guitarra – solo, tal vez estoy cansado- dijo

\- Ahmmm, ¿quieres algo, una pastilla, algo?- pregunto Kristoff

\- Estoy bien Kristoff- dijo Jack – solo… solo necesito descansar- dijo y se fue del garaje

\- ¿estará bien?- pregunto Kristoff

\- Yo que se- dijo Flynn – pero Jack nos oculta algo -

Con Jack en su habitación…

El peliblanco saco su celular y marco el número del celular de Elsa, bueno… su celular, el celular de… ay ya entendieron. Espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que oyó lo voz de Elsa al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué?- contesto Elsa

\- Elsa ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Jack

\- Que te importa- dijo algo molesta

\- A mí no me contestas así- dijo enojado

\- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Elsa

\- Saber dónde estás… debemos de encontrar el motivo por el cual nos pasó esto-

\- Vale- dijo fastidiada – te veo en el restaurante de Cass en 2 horas- dijo

\- ¿Por qué en 2 horas?- pregunto

\- Porque aún estoy en tu escuela babosa- dijo

\- Ya ok- dijo Jack – te veo haya- dijo y Elsa le colgó

Con Elsa…

la rubia salió por la puerta principal, donde observo como GoGo preparaba su bicicleta para irse, pero la chica la volteo a ver con enojo y se acercó a ella quitándose algo de la muñeca.

\- Toma Grimm- dijo GoGo

\- ¿Qué esto?- dijo mirando la pulsera violeta

\- ¿no recuerdas? Bien- dijo con sarcasmo – es tu "pulsera de la amistad" que nos dimos cuando teníamos 9 años- explico – no quiero nada tuyo Grimm- dijo y se fue

Dejando ahí a Elsa con la pulsera en la mano, la rubia la miro y se la coloco en la muñeca, esta vez metió la pata, y Elsa "la Elsa original" lo iba a matar por eso.

Elsa solo le dio una última mirada a GoGo y se también se fue.

Unos minutos después...

La oji-azul llego a una de las tiendas de la cuidad "Andalasia Fashions" si iba a estar en el cuerpo de Elsa al menos debía verse bien ¿verdad? Una mujer pelirroja la atendió, al parecer era la dueña, y le enseño miles de trajes, vestidos y conjuntos pero ninguno era del agrado de la chica, hasta que…

En un aparador estaba un conjunto, una blusa celeste con brillos celestes, con una especie de capa que se convertía en bufanda, unos jeans de diseñador azules con unos diamantes en las orillas donde terminaba el ruedo, unos zapatos de tacón casi como de cristal celestes, era simplemente perfecto… ¡Ay no! Ya empezaba a pensar como chica…

\- Me lo llevo- dijo Elsa

La rubia pago la ropa y unos cuantos vestidos más y salio con dirección al salón de belleza. Ahí una mujer pelinegra rizada la atendió, la chica le pidió a la mujer un corte más moderno, y el resultado fue genial, su cabellera rubia en trenza francesa con unos mechones adelante y rayos celestes a lo largo de la trenza, Elsa se miró al espejo, era su idea o Elsa se veía hermosa…. Nah lo hacía porque estaba en su cuerpo incluso llevaba puestos lentillas. Pago todo y salio con rumbo en donde se vería con Jack…

Unos minutos después…

Jack estaba más que impaciente, ¡ni aun en su cuerpo!… el cuerpo de Elsa… ¡Jack no podía ser responsable! Pero la mandíbula se le cayó al ver como Elsa llegaba se veía diferente más guapa ¡que le hizo! ¡La destruyo! ¡Ahora parecía una Vivian Junior! Era horrible.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Elsa

\- ¿Qué… que… que me hiciste? – exclamo en voz baja

\- ¿Qué? ¿esto? Es solo un cambio de imagen – dijo despreocupada

\- ¡no puedo ser así!- exclamo Jack - ¡Elsa Grimm nunca se viste así! ¿y mis lentes?–

\- Tómalo con calma Elsie, ahora usas lentillas – dijo Elsa

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo tome con calma?! – dijo

\- Muy fácil… solo tómalo con calma – dijo Elsa

\- ¡Argh! Te voy a…- dijo Jack tratando de estrangularla - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto señalando su… la muñeca de Elsa

\- ¿Qué? ah, esto… solo es una pulsera que tu amiga Leiko me devolvió –

\- ¡¿Qué?! GoGo nunca se quita esa pulsera, yo se la di cuando teníamos 9 años; dijimos que seriamos amigas siempre –

\- Ya no más – dijo Elsa

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Jack

\- Pues, pueda ser que… la llame torpe y la confronte… y todo se salio de control – explico Elsa

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! GoGo es mi mejor amiga, por lo menos yo no te eh hecho quedar mal con tus amigos… y esto que casi se me salía la baba por tu otro amigo ese tal Hamada –

\- Espera… ¿hablas de Tadashi? Pffff, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, oh dios… si lo admito Tadashi es guapo pero… JAJAJAJAJAJAJ… espera… ¡no te haigas atrevido a decirle nada sobre eso! –

\- Tranquilo me contuve – dijo Jack - ¡pero GoGo jamás me perdonara! –

\- Te hice un favor – dijo Elsa

\- No, arruinaste mi vida – dijo Jack

\- Aun tienes a la cabeza de león y a la otra rubia tonta – dijo Elsa

\- Primero no llames a Mérida cabeza de León y mucho menos a Honey rubia tonta… y segundo No lo entiendes, GoGo era mi mejor amiga… bueno también Honey y Mérida… pero ella era de mi plena confianza, siempre había estado ahí para mí cuando la necesitaba –

\- Cuando… cuando lo dices así no es muy lindo que digamos – dijo Elsa

\- Claro que no es lindo – dijo Jack – pero claro, tu no entiendes lo que es una amistad, lo único que te importa es tu popularidad y esas cosas – dijo Jack y se fue

\- ¡Els….! Digo ¡Jack espera! – dijo Elsa y siguió al peliblanco que entro al restaurante de Cass

Ya adentro Elsa busco con la mirada a Jack que estaba esperando a que Cass se desocupara con otros clientes.

\- Ahí estas – dijo Elsa y se acercó a Jack

\- Hola, bienvenidos a Lucky Cat restaurant – dijo Cass amablemente mientras llegaba donde ellos - ¿mesa para dos? –

\- No, no, no para nada – dijo Elsa

\- No Cass nada de eso – dijo Jack

\- Ohm, bueno… ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? –

\- Pues primero queremos hablar con la mujer que trabaja contigo – dijo Cass

\- ¿mujer? – pregunto Cass

\- Si, la mujer castaña que trabaja contigo… - dijo Elsa

\- Nos debe una gran explicación – dijo Jack

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Cass

\- Esto sonara raro pero yo soy Elsa – dijo Jack

\- Y yo soy Jack – dijo Elsa

\- Ahhhhh, ¡MAMÁ! – grito Cass enojada

De una puerta salía la misma mujer que les había dado las galletas el otro día, cuando fijo su vista en ambos adolecentes trato de marcharse pero fue detenida por Cass.

\- Alto ahí – dijo Cass

La mujer castaña llego donde su madre y empezaron a discutir en japonés lo cual ni Jack como Elsa entendieron lo que quisieron decir. Duraron un rato discutiendo en su idioma y la mujer castaña mayor se retiró. Y Cass llegó donde los adolescentes.

\- Jeje – rio nerviosa – verán… ella no tiene idea de lo que le hablan… NO IDEA… pero dice que la solución está en ustedes mismos –

\- ¿eh? – preguntaron

\- Dice que ustedes deben de encontrar la solución a este problema… -

\- ¿pero cómo? – pregunto Elsa

\- No sabe – dijo Cass

\- Bien, gracias por nada – dijo Elsa borde

\- Sé más amable ¿quieres? – pregunto Jack

\- Dice, que tiene que recordar lo que el presagio decía y eso será la solución –

Luego de eso Jack y Elsa salieron del restaurante frustrados, ni siquiera les ayudo en nada.

\- ¿recuerdas lo que decía? – pregunto Elsa

\- ¿te parece si me acuerdo? – pregunto Jack enojado

\- Argh, ¡oye! – exclamo

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jack

\- Creo que… tengo ese presagio en mi pantalón… bueno tu pantalón… ¡Argh! El pantalón del Jack original –

\- ¿Por qué tienes un pantalón que te pusiste hace 2 días? – pregunto Jack

\- Tal vez olvide lavarlo – dijo Elsa

\- Qué asco – dijo Jack

\- Oye peor es nada – dijo Elsa – vamos –

A Jack no le quedo de otra más que seguir a la rubia chica…

Minutos después…

Jack y Elsa llegaron a la casa del chico, los cuales entraron rápido pero fueron detenidos en las escaleras por Nicholas.

\- Oh, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – pregunto Nicholas - ¿no es la pequeña Elsa? –

\- Jeje hola señor… North – saludo "Elsa" era un poco raro hablarle a tu padre como señor

\- Hace tiempo que ni te veía… mira cuanto has crecido… te vez más hermosa – dijo

\- Jejejejeje…. Gracias – dijo entre dientes

\- Ahm… señ… digo…. Eh Papá… eh…. Elsa… Elsa y yo estaremos arriba –

\- ¿haciendo qué? – pregunto North

\- B-bueno – tartamudeo Jack - ¿estudiando? – pregunto

\- Eso pareció una pregunta… ¿está todo bien muchachos? – pregunto North

\- ¡NO! Jeje todo está bien – dijeron al acorde

\- Mmmm bien… - dijo North – no les quito más su tiempo… dijo Nicholas y siguió con su camino y los dos chicos también pero Jack fue detenido por North – mantén esas manos quietas – le ordeno

\- ¿ok? – dijo Jack muy extrañado

Ambos adolecentes subieron a la habitación de "Jack" donde a "Elsa" se le cayó la boca de la impresión.

\- ¿Qué…. que hiciste? – pregunto "Elsa" al ver su cuarto ordenado

\- Bueno… tal vez ordene un poco tu habitación –

\- ¡no! Yo tengo un sistema – exclamo "Elsa"

\- Tenías un sistema – dijo "Jack"

\- Te voy a… a… - dijo "Elsa" tratando de ahorcar al chico

\- Ya cálmate – dijo "Jack"

\- Ahora jamás encontrare ese pantalón – dijo

\- Pues prepárate para una larga búsqueda – dijo "Jack"

Comenzaron a arrojas ropa por todos lados, buscando en todos los bolsillos de cada prenda… había un mar de ropa en el cuarto, estaba repleta de ropa.

Unas horas después…

\- ¡AH! – exclamo frustrada "Elsa" al no encontrar nada – todo es tu culpa –

\- No es mi culpa de que seas tan desordenado – dijo "Jack"

\- Pues tampoco es mía de que seas tan ordenada – dijo "Elsa"

Siguieron buscando pero en un paso en falso "Elsa" resbalo y cayó encima de "Jack" quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Un sonrojo notable se extendió en sus mejillas hasta que…

\- Jack… vine a ver si estabas… - dijo Tadashi entrando a la habitación – bien…- pero se los encontró en esa posición – wow, yo… ahm… lo siento… no debí de interrumpir – dijo

\- ¡no es lo que crees! – grito Elsa

\- ¡espera! – grito Jack quitando a Elsa de encima suyo y se abalanzó sobre Tadashi deteniéndolo

\- ¡Jack! ¿estás loco o qué? – pregunto el pelinegro

Tadashi se quitó de encima a Jack y se levantó tendiéndole la mano.

\- Ok… no sé qué pasa aquí, quien eres tu… o que estaban haciendo y no lo quiero saber no quiero traumarme –

\- Yo…. Ehmmm…. Ahmmm – tartamudeo Elsa

\- Etto… te lo puedo explicar – dijo Jack

\- Norte dijo que estabas aquí arriba con una amiga… y veo que es una "gran amiga" –

\- No es lo que piensas torpe nerd – dijo "Elsa"

Tadashi se sorprendió ese era el insulto que usaba Jack para con él.

\- Ok, quiero saber que pasa aquí – dijo Tadashi

\- Es una gran historia – dijo "Jack"

\- Tengo tiempo – dijo el pelinegro sentándose en la cama

\- *suspiran* ok – dijeron ambos chicos

Una extraña explicación después…

\- Y más o menos… eso fue lo que paso – dijo "Elsa"

\- Mjhm – dijo Tadashi con semblante serio cruzado de piernas y tomándose el mentón mientras asentía – ok… chicos ¿toman drogas? – pregunto derrumbándosele el semblante serio

\- ¡NO! – exclamaron

\- Es enserio ¡yo soy Jack! – exclamo "Elsa" – porque no me crees estúpido nerd –

\- Te creo – dijo Tadashi

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jack

\- Les creo… solo Jack usaría ese insulto para mi… ¿no es así Frosty? –

\- Ok si nos cree – dijo Elsa

\- Así que… tu eres Elsa – dijo Tadashi dirigiéndose a Jack

\- Si… algo así… bueno ese es mi cuerpo y él lo destruyo – dijo "Jack"

\- No te destruí… te di un toque del siglo 21 – dijo burlisto "Elsa"

\- *venita anime* te voy a… a… - dijo "Jack"

\- mejor les ayudo a buscar eso - dijo Tadashi

\- No es tan fácil – dijo "Jack"

\- Ella lo perdió – dijo "Elsa"

\- Tú lo dejaste en ese pantalón… nos llevara años encontrarlo – exclamo "Jack" metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos – esperen… - dijo – *gotita anime* jejejejejejejeje, ¡Ajem! ¿Qué creen? Lo encontré – dijo sacando el papelito

\- ¿es enserio? – dijo "Elsa" - ¡Dame eso! – dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos

"Elsa" leyó el papel, gruño disgustado seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba escrito…

\- ¡esta cosa no sirve! – exclamo

\- A ver – dijo Tadashi quitándoselo – "hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente, cuando entiendas lo que tienes, el amor sincero te cambiara" – leyó el joven

…

..

.

\- Wow – dijo "Elsa" – ni siquiera tu podrías decir algo tan cursi Tadashi –

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto "Jack"

\- Pues… no sé… - dijo Tadashi

\- ¡por favor! Tu eres japonés ¡tú entiendes estas cosas cursis de Japón! – grito "Elsa"

\- ¡quieres calmarte! – exclamo "Jack" – él está haciendo lo posible de ayudarnos –

\- ¡Ah! Ahora lo defiendes… ¿te gusta? –

\- ¡Jack! – grito sonrojado "Jack"

\- Jejejejejeje – rio triunfante "Elsa"

\- Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno – dijo un incómodo Tadashi – Ehhh, ¿Quién más puede entenderlo? –

\- Mmmm ¿Qué tal Leiko? – dijo "Elsa"

\- Por si no lo recuerdas Jack… GoGo me odia gracias a ti y a tu arrogancia – exclamo "Jack"

\- Espera… ¿y si le contamos lo que nos pasó? – dijo "Elsa"

\- No nos creerá, y pensara que le estamos viendo la cara y me odiara aún más – exclamo

\- Tal vez no… no perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo "Elsa"

\- Bueno… yo apoyo a Elsa… digo… a Jack… a Elsa… a… ya me entendieron – dijo Tadashi

…

Y ahí estaban los tres parados frente a la casa de Leiko, mirando la puerta… ¿estaba en casa? No habían visto a nadie dentro. "Elsa" camino hasta la puerta y alzo la mano… dudo un poco antes de tocar.

\- Toca… solo toca… ¿Por qué no toca? – dijo "Jack" impaciente

"Elsa" toco la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando ver una cabecita de cabellos negros… era Hiro.

\- ¿Elsa? – pregunto Hiro

\- Ehhh, si hola… eh busco a Leiko – dijo "la chica"

\- Pues… mi hermana ha estado en su cuarto todo el día… y… no ha querido ver a nadie… ni siquiera a mí –

\- Oh bien… entonces… - dijo "Elsa"

\- Entonces nada – dijo "Jack" llegando a su lado – Hiro ¿podemos pasar? Queremos ver a Leiko –

\- Primero… como sabes mi nombre y segundo… no sé si quiere verlos –

\- Ok, primero ehhhh Elsa me lo dijo y segundo hay que ver –

Hiro termino cediéndoles el paso, los tres adolescentes entraron a la casa… era muy bonita… ordenada y bonita.

\- Esta arriba – dijo Hiro – pueden subir… si quieren –

\- Ok iré yo – dijo "Jack"

\- Si… no te querrá ver – dijo "Elsa" – vamos los tres y Tadashi que se quede aquí –

\- ¿Por qué me quedo aquí? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- Ehhh porque si – dijo "Elsa"

\- Claro… lo explica todo – dijo Tadashi con sarcasmo

"Elsa" y "Jack" subieron las escaleras del lugar con rumbo al cuarto de la ruda chica. Dejando a Hiro y a Tadashi abajo en un ambiente demasiado incómodo.

"Jack" toco la puerta del cuarto, y se escuchó un tenue 'pase' por parte de la chica. Ambos oji – azules entraron observando curiosos el cuarto de Leiko, la verdadera Elsa nunca antes había estado ahí. Había posters de animes, bandas, mangas, etc. De Japón… pero sin rastros de la chica, en una repisa cientos de libros (seguramente mangas) que Leiko leía, y uno en la cama de la chica, "Elsa" lo tomo con curiosidad, abriéndolo.

*Manga

"adelante" – dijo el chico rubio en la cama – "has lo que quieras… me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase conmigo… así que… ¡Adelante!"

Ryouma se quedó pensativo ¿lo dejaría continuar? ¡Bien! Si así era…

"bien" – dijo Ryouma – "pero después… no me detendré aunque te arrepientas"

Ryouma apego sus labios a los de Izumi moviéndolos con pasión, mientras bajaba sus besos hasta el cuello del chico, desabotono cada botón besando su pecho, acariciando su piel… Izumi trataba de contener sus gemidos, mientras que las manos de Ryouma bajan más hasta tocar un pequeño bulto… yyyy….

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito "Elsa" cerrando el libro

\- ¿Qué? – dijo "Jack"

\- ¡¿Qué acabo de leer?! – grito asustada

"Jack" miro la portada del manga, decía "Love Stage!" claro… era el anime de temática Yaoi favorito de Leiko.

\- Oh… ahmmm, es… el anime favorito de GoGo – dijo "Jack"

\- ¿la gente lee cosas así? – pregunto "Elsa"

\- La gente en estos tiempos hace cualquier cosa – dijo "Jack"

\- P-pero era un chico… y otro chico… y ellos – tartamudeo "Elsa"

\- Eso se llama Yaoi – dijo "Jack" – lo que leíste era un BL "Boys Love" –

\- qué horror – suspiro "Elsa"

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – se escucho

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver encontrándose con Leiko saliendo del baño con su ropa de diario.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto GoGo

\- Pues… - dijo "Elsa"

GoGo frunció el ceño, y miro lo que su "amiga" tenía en las manos…

\- ¿leíste eso? – pregunto GoGo

\- Abrí el libro donde estaba el marcador – dijo "Elsa" avergonzada

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – rio GoGo – wow, hubiera querido haber visto tu cara… pero… ¡Ajem! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué Hiro no les dijo que no quiero ver a nadie? –

\- Pues le pedimos que nos dejara entrar – dijo "Jack"

\- ¿y qué haces tú aquí Frost? – pregunto GoGo

\- Bueno… GoGo – dijo "Elsa" – tenemos que decirte algo muy importante –

\- Escupan – dijo GoGo

\- Es muy extraño… no te alteres ni te enfades – dijo "Jack"

\- Por Dios dejen de tanto rodeo y escupan de una buena vez – exclamo

Una explicación después…

\- Y eso paso – dijo "Jack" terminando de relatar lo sucedido

\- ¿cambiaron cuerpos? – dijo GoGo

\- Si –

\- ¿y ahora están queriendo resolver o deshacer el hechizo para volver a la normalidad? –

\- Si –

\- Ok, les creo – admitió GoGo

\- ¿enserio? – preguntaron ambos chicos

\- Si… oigan… sé que en este mundo existen cosas extrañas… y esto es lo más extraño que he visto en mi Otaku vida… -

\- ¿eso significa que no estas enojada con la Elsa real? – pregunto "Jack"

\- Pues… viendo que fue Jack quien me dijo todo eso… un poco… pero lo demás no – dijo GoGo sonriendo

\- Qué bien – suspiro "Jack"

\- ¿y mi hermano esta abajo? – pregunto GoGo

\- Si esta con Tadashi – dijo "Elsa"

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿dejaste a mi hermano con un completo desconocido y amigo de Frost? – exclamo GoGo

\- ¿y eso que? – dijo "Elsa"

\- Es amigo tuyo… ¿tengo que decir más? –

Leiko salio del cuarto hacia abajo, dejando a "Elsa" confundido ¿le tenían tanta desconfianza?

…

GoGo bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Hiro y un chico pelinegro de espaldas, sentado en el sofá charlando muy a gusto.

\- Y mi hermana no sabe qué voy a las peleas robóticas – relato Hiro

\- No debes hacer eso, ¿Cuándo utilizaras tu mente brillante para algo bueno? – dijo el pelinegro

\- Suenas igual a mi hermana – chisto Hiro|

\- ¡Hiro Tanaka repite eso! – exclamo GoGo

Hiro se tensó tapándose la cara con un cojín, Leiko negó con la cabeza y se dirigió amenazante hacia Hiro, Tadashi se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Leiko; la pelinegra se detuvo en seco al ver al chico ahí… cabello negro, ojos marrones caramelo, piel un poco blanca/bronceada, era apuesto… la chica se había quedado ahí como estúpida mirando al joven pelinegro que también no dejaba de mirarla, hasta parecía que estaba en trance. Hiro abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba encontrándose con su hermana y Tadashi observándose como bobos.

\- Ehhh, ¿GoGo? – pregunto Hiro

\- … -

"Jack" y "Elsa" bajaron las escaleras topándose con esa rara escena.

\- Ehhh – dijo "Elsa" - *se aclara la garganta* Tadashi – dijo la rubia

\- …-

\- Ok esto es raro – susurro "Jack" para "Elsa"

\- Si – admitió la rubia

\- Bien, ahh, Tadashi debemos irnos – dijo "Jack" – Leiko nos ayudara a ya sabes que –

\- … ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si… claro… - dijo Tadashi saliendo del "trance" – Ehhh, Hiro… Etto… espero… que… que dejes las peleas y… ya sabes lo demás –

\- Claro – dijo Hiro sonriendo

Tadashi cogió su chaqueta y salio como alma que lleva el diablo, "Elsa" rio por lo bajo al notar un sonrojo notable en los rostros de Leiko y Tadashi.

\- Hiro saldré un rato con Elsa y Jack… regreso pronto – dijo GoGo

\- Claro… yo cuido la casa – dijo sonriendo misteriosamente

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_*primero: este es mi anime favorito en el mundo, no conozco muy bien el manga del anime pero esta también será una escena en un Fanfic que hare de dicho Fandom y dicha pareja._**

**_**segundo: la cancion es the tonight i´m fucking you de Enrique Iglesias_**

**_Homicidal: gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguirla, nos vemos luego_**

**_Y contestando al review de Meems: pues las parejas que habrán son:_**

**_\- Jelsa_**

**_\- Tomadashi_**

**_\- Kristanna_**

**_\- Helsa_**

**_\- Flynnunzel_**

**_\- Mériccup_**

**_\- Jack X Tooth_**

**_ATT: Homicidal_**


End file.
